The present invention relates to a foldable closure assembly which includes a plurality of panels with adjacent panels vertically hinged together and top support rollers for supporting the foldable closure assembly in a top support track. More specifically, the present invention provides a full height folding access door for a foldable closure assembly.
Foldable closure assemblies are generally used across storefronts in shopping malls and the like. When the closure assemblies are closed, then panels in the assembly are in a substantial straight line supported beneath a top support track. If the support track is curved, then the foldable closure assemblies generally follow this curved configuration. When the assembly is open, the panels are accordioned together and in some cases may fit into a compartment at one side of the opening. When the foldable closure assemblies extend across a large opening, there is a need in some circumstances to have an access door just wide enough for an individual to pass through without having to open the complete assembly This is useful for store owners to enter and also may be used as an emergency door so that in an emergency, a person inside the area enclosed by the foldable closure assembly can easily and quickly leave the area without having to take the time to open the complete closure assembly. Fire regulations require an emergency door as a fire exit which opens when pushed, swinging outwards In a foldable closure assembly, however, a single panel is not generally wide enough for an access door, so the door has to extend across several panels. Thus the access door itself must be foldable so that when the foldable closure assembly is opened and the panels accordioned together, the panels of the access door fold with the panels of the closure assembly. Various types of access doors have been provided in the past. In one case an access door is provided which does not extend for the full height of the closure assembly Whereas this permits support rollers to support the portion of the panels above the access door, there is, however, no support for the door itself and it has to extend across the access door opening, support itself and have sufficient stiffness to maintain it's position in the closure assembly. In some cases such a door becomes too flexible and somewhat flimsy.